


Coffee Guy

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Cell Phones, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Phone Calls & Telephones, Social Media, Social Networking, Text Icons, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Armitage Hux, the COO of First Order LLC. finds himself in a troubling situation when he finds out a stranger found his classified paperwork. You, a First Order LLC. applyee, keep running into a man at the coffee shop you frequent, somehow making you late for each interview the company strangely keeps rescheduling for you.You simply have one question... Why the hell do you keep running into this annoying redheaded man? And why does he keep running into you?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey, Phasma/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 9





	1. Twitter Accounts

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Teaser

**you:** guys you will not believe what just happened

 **rose:** WHAT

 **rey:** spill the tea sis

 **you:** i accidentally ran into this super cute guy at leia’s café... and he spilled coffee all over my white blouse... that i’m wearing for my INTERVIEW

 **rose:** NOOO 😢

 **you:** Kylo Ren’s never gonna hire my messy ass 😔

 **rey:** hey at least the guy was cute

 **you:** and the worst part

 **you:** he just dropped all this shit and didn’t pick it up

 **rey:** a wallet 👀

 **you:** no unfortunately 🙄 just like work papers and shit

 **you:** ...and a phone number.

 **rose:** ooo 👀👀👀

 **you:** i’m going to try texting it and hope that it’s his

 **you:** wish me luck ladies 🤞

* * *

**you:** hey, are you by any chance the guy i bumped into at leia’s café earlier?

 **unknown number:** ...


End file.
